No One is Invincible
by blazethecat21225
Summary: Takumi and Akira not long after they turned 17, moved to the rural city of Benalla, Victoria, Australia.  But what unpleasant surprise will take place the day before Takumi's 18th? Read to find out. Please read and review!
1. Chocolates and Disaster

**Hello there readers of my fic! I'll take this chance to apologize to the readers whom have seen Mai HiME. My question to you (you'll have to review if you wish to answer)...How do you think Takumi would cope with finding out that he might of lost Akira? Please think about this before and after you read this fan-fiction.**

**I do not own Mai HiME or any of their characters.**

If you had looked through the window of classroom 12 on the Friday before the long weekend. You would have seen a raven haired girl sadly looking out at the rainy day that gripped the city of

Melbourne.

Pushing her raven hair from her eyes she turned back to her open book, just as the final bell rang for the day.

_AKIRA POV:_

As I packed my books away I saw Nao, my best friend, waving at me obviously trying to get my

attention, from the doorway.

"Hey Akira!" She called.

"Nao." I smiled and walked over.

"What are you doing on the long weekend?" She asked as we walked down the crowded hallway.

"Umm… well… it's Takumi's birthday, so I thought I'd go and surprise him." I blushed slightly.

"Well… I'm sure he'll like that," Nao nudged me in the ribcage, "how old is he now?"

"Turning 18." I answered, blushing again.

"Well, what are you gonna surprise him with, huh?" Nao asked.

"I dunno," I admitted, "I'm a rubbish cook, and I don't want to give him food poisoning or anything

like that."

"Hmm… there goes that idea… does he have a sweet tooth?"

"Yeah, and not just the one if you ask me." I answered laughing.

"Well, maybe you should buy him some chocolates then." Nao suggested.

We stopped at the front verandah looking out at the rain and Nao was rummaging through her bag

apparently to find an umbrella, because she pulled one out just moments later.

"Maybe… thanks Nao, but I better get going."

"Naww… See you then." She said with a wave.

"Bye." I answered with wave.

Running through the rain towards my car, even that few seconds without cover, I was quickly drenched.

Reaching the car I pulled the car door open and fell into the drivers seat and shutting the door quickly

behind me.

"Oh why didn't I pack that umbrella?" I thought to myself out loud.

After I had unsuccessfully tried to dry my hair with a towel from the back seat, I drove cautiously

towards the chocolate shop I knew Takumi loved.

I parked just outside the shop, and ventured out into the pouring rain, and ran towards the small

chocolate shop.

Inside the shop was warm and cosy, walking along the selves of sweet lollies and mouth watering

chocolates, I stopped spotting the small chocolate box I had been looking for. I carefully reached up

towards the box and brought it down to eye level, and examined the small red box of chocolates,

checking to see if they really were the chocolates I was looking for. When I was happy that they were

defiantly Takumi's favorites, I walked towards the counter.

"Oh… Hello Akira. I haven't seen you here in a while. How's Takumi going?" The girl at the counter

asked.

"He's fine. Actually he's more worried about me then he is himself." I answered.

"Well, that's good to hear. Is that all?"

"Yes, thanks. See you."

"Bye Akira, say hello to Takumi for me." She said with a wink, pointing at the chocolates in my hand.

After I bought the chocolates, I ran back to my warm, dry car. Letting myself fall again into the drivers

seat, I looked around and when my sight fell upon the miniature kunai with a small silver star etched

into it that Takumi had given me for a Valentine's Day present.

As I reached back to get the towel to dry my hair, I thought to myself, _I'm going home…_

Driving through the pouring rain is not something I would normally do, nor suggest to anyone, but with

Takumi's birthday on my mind, I needed to. I hadn't seen him in over a year so I had to go.

_Oh man… I can hardly see a thing._ I thought as I turned off the Hume Highway. I was just thinking

about what Takumi's reaction would be when I turned up, when my phone went off, doing the right

thing I pulled over and picked up the phone which was still buzzing, the number on the screen was

Takumi's!

"Hello?" I said teasing him.

"_Hey Akira, sweet heart."_

"Takumi… how are you? You haven't done anything stupid I hope." I was worried.

"_No, no, I was just calling to say hello and to see how your doing."_

"Oh thank God… Takumi you almost gave me a heart attack."

"_Oh come on sweetie, why would I do that?"_ He asked with his usual cool, causal voice.

"You've done it before… you remember the time you first found out I was a girl?"

"_Yeah how could I forget? You almost killed me…"_

"...and you said it was all right for me to do so! Then your heart gave out because you had forgotten to

take your medication!" I halfheartedly yelled at him.

"_I know, but I'm still here. Thanks to you and… that wonderful smile of yours."_

"Suck-up." I told him, but I was still blushing.

"_I know but love makes you do crazy things."_ He sighed.

"I know what you mean."

"_What! Your not coming to see me! Not in this weather! I… I don't want to lose you."_

"Takumi what makes you think I'd do that?" Even thought I was…

"_You said, 'I know what you mean' after I said, 'Love makes you do crazy things'. Please Akira don't _

_put your life at risk just for me."_

"...and how is driving in the rain any different from the other times I put my life on the line for you?"

"_I know that you're a ninja, and that your reflexes are quick, but I don't think the car would respond as _

_fast as your body would."_

"Oh… well I better get going…"

"_Get going where?"_

"Back to my apartment. I'm at the supermarket."

"_Oh… OK then bye, I love you."_

"I love you too Takumi, bye."

I hung up and started to drive again, thinking about what Takumi had said…

_What would he say if I turned up at his door after he told me not to risk it?_

I continued driving with these thoughts running through my head, and when I released there was what

looked like another car hurtling out of control towards the nose of my car it was too late to swerve out

of the way.

The white Sudan hit the nose of my car with a crunch, which almost sent me through the windscreen

but I was stopped halfway by an airbag, which winded me. I fell back into my seat gasping for air, just

before another car, which had failed to stop in time, slammed into the back of my car, causing my chest

to hit the steering wheel winding me of what little air I had left in my lungs. Rubbing my neck where

the seat-belt had dug into my skin and breathing quickly, I fell back, again, into the seat.

I felt my world spinning as another car hit the passenger-side door, which shattered the already cracked

windscreen, sending shards of glass into my face and onto my lap, I couldn't move to protect my face,

so I buried my cut, bloodied face into the deflating airbag in front of me.

Then I felt a fourth jolt which I think was another car hitting mine, but this time it hit the drivers-side,

causing even more glass to shower on to me.

With consciousness slowly slipping from my grasp I looked around trying to spot the miniature kunai

with the silver star, I spotted it lying on the passenger seat… I reached towards it feeling my

consciousness slipping further from my grasp, I reached forwards until my finger tips were millimeters

away from it, and just before I lost consciousness completely, I gave a slight bust of energy and closed

my trembling fingers around the small object, and then greeted the dark, peaceful, painless void of

unconsciousness.

**Hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of my fic, and I'm really so sorry but this part is essential to the story line, but i'm really sorry that I had to hurt Akira. I can assure that the plot will steadily become happier. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my reader's I'm so sorry to tell you all this but I'm going to be taking a little time to write the next chapters.**

**I've got a bit of thinking to do about them so I'm just going to continue on with my other fic The Unknown Sister (a Yu-Gi-Oh based fic_ Seto K. - Bakura R.). If you wish to continue reading something of mine I suggest you read this.**

**I hope not to take too long but who knows? That is why I'm putting this up.**

**Oh, if you have any ideas for me to try feel free to send them to me through either a PM's or a review.**

**So Sorry,**

**blazethecat21225.**


End file.
